


Homemade Chocolate Anyone?

by bubblebuttstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Food Porn, Lydia is only mentioned, M/M, One Shot, Sex happens but not mentioned, So yeah, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblebuttstilinski/pseuds/bubblebuttstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a very special delivery for a Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homemade Chocolate Anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is based off of my whole "pick a word and write a fic based on it". So, yeah. Hope you guys like it! :D If you like it leave kudos or comments. I reply back to every comment so go for it guyssss (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

Derek’s nose twitched at the familiar scent slowly nearing his front door. _Stiles,_ his brain helpfully supplied. He hesitated for a moment before taking long strides to the front door to open it up quickly. The sudden movement caused a sudden spike of fear in Stiles as he jumped in place and haphazardly flailed the hand that was poised to knock.

“Holy crap, dude! You scared the shit out of me!” Stiles exclaimed dramatically with a hand to his heart.

“Don’t call me dude, and what are you doing here?” Derek asked with limited patience.

“I brought chocolate,” Stiles stated while hitching up the bag in his left hand. As if that was all the explanation he needed for suddenly arriving at Derek’s loft in the middle of the day.

“And I care because,” Derek trailed off.

“Wow, that wasn’t even a question. How do you even do that? Is it because you know your eyebrows emote enough for you not to use words? Cause if that’s the case then I gotta ask: How the frick did you train your eyebrows? Oh, like just now! I know that expression! That’s one of disdain and confusion, which is rude by the way. I happen to be very un-disdainful. People have even said that I—”

“If I let you in will you please stop talking?” Derek interrupted.

“I make no promises,” said Stiles mischievously with a wink, which quickly turned into a wide eyed look as Derek started closing the door. Flailing his limbs to prevent the door from closing he shouted, “Wait! I’m sorry! I swear I’ll stop rambling! Just let me in, please!”

Derek rolled his eyes up in what could only be a silent prayer, before opening the door to let Stiles in.

“Right, anyway,” he said clearing his throat. “I brought chocolate. For you, if that wasn’t clear.” he punctuated his sentence with a wide smile stretching across his face.

“Why,” Derek monotonously responded back.

“I’d like to say it’s because I’m an amazing person who just likes to give,” Stiles momentarily stopped talking to glare at Derek who had snorted in derision. “Like I was saying, I would say that, but Lydia made me,” he finished with a flourish of his hands.

Derek’s eyebrows furrowed down and his nose scrunched up, wondering why Lydia would give him chocolate. Stiles seeming to understand his unspoken question just shrugged and said, “hey, beats me, dude! She just shoved the box at me and said to ‘hand-deliver it to you’.”

Derek audibly sighed through his nose and retreated back into his living room, where he was previously sitting on the sofa, reading a book, before he caught Stiles’ scent. After closing the door Stiles came in as well and for lack of a better description, threw himself onto the sofa right next to Derek. He then pulled out a Tupperware container from the bag he was holding. Inside the container were small pieces of what he presumed to be the chocolate.

“Okay, so I’m pretty sure she made these by hand. Not really sure why, but here ya go,” Stiles said cheerfully. He grabbed a small chocolate square from the container and presented it to Derek.

Derek, however, just stared at the chocolate suspiciously, while not making any move to grab it from Stiles.

“Uh, did you want me to feed it to you or something?” Stiles asked hesitantly.

“What,” Derek growled out.

Derek’s head snapped up to look at Stiles, whose eyes had comically widened at the attention he was receiving from the werewolf. His bottom lip fell down slightly leaving him gaping and a red hue was starting to spread from his cheeks and down his neck.

“Uh, I didn’t mean it like that. Just, um, I was just, uh, y’know?” Stiles weakly stammered out.

Derek’s eyes narrowed on Stiles’ reddening face and asked him, “Do you like me?”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you just asked me that. Just point blank. Holy crap dude. I mean you sure are funny when you want to be and aesthetically pleasing to the eye and beholder of the eye and all that…” Stiles sputtered out frantically and then trailed off with his eyes cast down. While blood was rushing to Stiles’ face, the sound thundering in his ears, Derek had a contemplative look on his face.

“The chocolate is melting,” Derek quietly pointed out.

“Huh? Oh shit!” Stiles loudly exclaimed, while whipping his head up.

With a firm, decisive set to his shoulders Derek grabbed Stiles’ wrist and held his arm still. Then he slowly learned forward, making eye contact with Stiles to let him know that he could pull away any time he wants. Stiles’ eyes had further widened, his heart was beating out a fast tempo, and there was a slight underlying scent of arousal coming from him. Derek greedily took in all of the sensuous feelings Stiles was giving off as if he was a drowning man and Stiles was his lifeboat.

Derek looked at him from half-open eyelids and took a long swipe from Stiles’ inner wrist to the bottom of his thumb with his tongue. He hummed from pleasure in the back of his throat as the semi-sweet taste of chocolate invaded his taste buds.

At a choked off sound from Stiles he looked back up at Stiles. His mouth was moving up and down as if he had something to say, but couldn’t form the words. Derek smirked at making Stiles speechless before diving down to suck on the index finger and thumb holding onto the piece of melting chocolate. He sucked up the creamy, dark chocolate, allowing for it to melt from the heat of his mouth before swallowing. Head bent down again, he placed his wet lips on Stiles’ fingers before twirling his tongue on the index finger to get the remaining melted chocolate. Satisfied with getting the digit clean, he removed his lips with a small popping sound.

Licking his lips he looked up Stiles to garner his reaction. Stiles’ mouth was hanging open and he seemed to be panting slightly as if he had exerted himself. His eyes were wide open, the pupils noticeably dilated from arousal. The strong scent of arousal hit Derek’s nose as he let his eyes fall down towards Stiles’ crotch where his pants seemed to be struggling against his growing bulge.

“Yeah, I can totally work with this,” Stiles gasped out before throwing his body at Derek. His mouth hungrily attacked Derek’s as the two struggled to remove their clothes without breaking from their heated kiss. “Mhmm….definitely…good…yes…” Stiles slowly slurred out between kisses.

“Shh, less talking more kissing,” Derek softly spoke against Stiles lips.

Stiles couldn’t agree more with that logic.

\---

Later that night, Stiles’ phone chirped notifying him of an incoming new message. Blindly reaching for the nightstand Stiles loosely grabbed his cellphone and pushed the button on top to turn the screen on. After whining from the bright light, he glanced at the screen, only to see a message from Lydia.

**_Lydia:_ **

_How were the chocolates?_

**_Stiles:_ **

_Good. Very good. I owe you one._

**_Lydia:_ **

_Why?_

**_Stiles:_ **

_Let’s just say the chocolate wasn’t the only hard, wet thing I had in my mouth tonight. ;)_

**_Lydia:_ **

_Oh good, the aphrodisiac worked. Thanks for testing it out Stiles._

**_Stiles:_ **

_Wait. What?_

**_Stiles:_ **

_That’s a joke right?_

**_Stiles:_ **

_Lydia??? WHAT APHRODISIAC???_

“Stop texting and come back to bed,” Derek snuffled at him and thus interrupting the beginnings of a panic attack. His head was half-way nuzzled into a giant pillow with his hair all askew and Stiles thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d seen in a long time. Forgetting about Lydia, he scooted down the bed and pecked Derek on the cheek before cuddling with him back to sleep.

 _Yeah._ Stiles sleepily thought. _I can work with this._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you wanna follow me on [Tumblr](http://bubblebuttstilinski.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/vinnydepooh) :D


End file.
